Portrait de deux inconnus
by Meleserpentard
Summary: Finalement, ils n'avaient jamais été que deux inconnus, qui se détestent au détour d'un couloir et qui ne savent pas vraiment pourquoi. Et aujourd'hui il a honte, le con, et elle pleure, la peste.


**Note d'auteur : voilà mon deuxième "presque draymione" qui se réfère entre autres à des épisodes de ma fiction "cœur en sang". Le langage un peu argotique est voulu, c'est parce que j'écoutait Renaud en même temps (oui, même les jeunes peuvent aimer Renaud). Si ça vous a plus: review, et sinon Ba... Review aussi ^^ histoire que je sache pourquoi vous n'aimez pas**

Portrait de deux inconnus 

_Comment aurait il décrit Hermione Granger, autrefois ?_

Elle avait son livre sous le bras, cette peste, toujours. Elle avait des robes trop larges, beaucoup trop larges, qui tentaient pitoyablement de cacher une poitrine lourde et un ventre rebondi, elle mangeait presque autant que Weasley. Ses cheveux étaient hideux, un champs de bataille, une toile d'araignée... Hypnotique. Elle ne devait jamais les coiffer, sûrement qu'elle préférait lire. Granger adorait lire. La nuit, le jour, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou que le soleil brille, un bouquin sous le bras, toujours. Elle avait des yeux «chocolats» disait Blaise, «merveilleux» racontait Potter, lui les voyait couleur bourbe, comme son sang. Parce qu'avant d'être une fille ennuyante, sans personnalité, effacée, intellectuelle... C'était une sang de bourbe. Une voleuse de magie. Une ignominie. Quelque chose de répugnant. D'innommable. De sale. Et il la méprisait. Elle avait de grandes dents, jusqu'à il-ne-savait-plus-quand. Un jour elle était revenue de l'infirmerie avec un sourire aussi éclatant que Pansy. Sortilège. Pathétique. Granger aimait lire, donc. Énormément. Elle se réfugiait dans ses vieux ouvrages poussiéreux qui, sûrement, étaient ses seuls amis. Avant Potter et Weasley, mais peut on appeler cela des amis? Elle avait du coucher avec les deux avant la sixième année, le sangs de bourbes sont toutes des traînées... Potter et Weasley avaient eu pitié d'elle, ou peut être avaient ils été assez calculateurs pour la prendre à leur côté avec projet qu'elle fasse leurs devoirs**.** Si tel était le cas, ils remontaient un peu dans son estime. Pas beaucoup pourtant. Mais c'est vrai que sans elle, le trio d'or n'était rien. Un corps sans coordination, sans cervelle. Sans vie. Ils lui devaient tout. Mais elle était laide, la peste, pathétique sang de bourbe, rat de bibliothèque. Elle aurait fait la paire avec Théodore. Ouais... Sûrement.

_Comment aurait elle décrit Drago Malfoy, autrefois ?_

Arrogant. Un petit garçon arrogant, hautain, capricieux. Un gamin stupide. Immature. Un fils à papa, un imbécile prétentieux... Tout ça quoi. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et depuis la quatrième année il avait même quelques cheveux réellement blancs. Effrayant. Il les plaquait avec quelques litres de gèle tout les matins, ça brillait, ça faisait comme du gras ou quelque chose du genre... Écœurant. Il avait des yeux bizarre, un peu dans le même genre que Luna mais moins bleu et moins globuleux, presque gris, presque beaux. Il avait la peau pâle avec ça ! Blafarde ! Un quasi-cadavre. Un cadavre chétif alors... Malfoy n'était pas très grand, 1 mètre 68 peut être, pas bien plus, et maigre mon dieux ! Terrible. Il devait croire qu'être maigre était une mode ou quelque chose du genre, et c'est fou ce que le quidditch ne le musclait pas, contrairement à Ron ou Harry. Tout en Malfoy transpirait la fadeur et la faiblesse, pathétique. Tout sauf son sourire, on aurait presque cru qu'il l'avait volé à un autre. Un sourire insolent, sarcastique, supérieur... Un sourire qui aurait été à ravir sur Zabini en fait. Mais pas sur Malfoy, sur lui ça faisait laid, ça faisait monstre, ça faisait cruel... Alors que finalement, Malfoy, il était surtout con. Un petit con. Mais alors là, vraiment petit. Ce qu'elle détestait aussi, chez Malfoy, c'était ça manière de lui parler, comme si elle était inférieur, et aussi sa prise possessive sur les poignets de Parkinson, ça lui donnait l'air encore plus con parce que Parkinson était plus grande que lui. Crabe et Goyle aussi, insupportable. Deux gardes du corps, deux pauvres garçons qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de protéger Malfoy et pas plus de cervelle qu'un botruc. À se jeter par une fenêtre tellement leur dévotion à Malfoy lui donnait la nausée. Tout ça parce que son père était riche et qu'il avait un sang prétendument pur. Pathétique. Finalement, elle, aurait dit que Malfoy était un petit garçon pourri gâté, et un con. Un mec pas fréquentable, sûrement qu'elle aurait dit ça.

oOoOo

Aujourd'hui, lorsque leurs regards se croisent sur le quai neuf trois quarts, Malfoy voit une honnête employée du ministère, sous chef du département de la justice, une femme pâle, aux cernes profondes, qui semble terriblement triste et seule, et qui serre fortement le poignet de l'homme à ses côtés, avec la force du désespoir, avec peur. Et pourtant, il sait que c'est une femme forte la Granger, du moins il le croit, et il se demande pourquoi elle tremble et pourquoi elle a les larmes aux yeux. Puis il se rappelle, il se sent con. Con et désolé, désolé de ne pas s'en être souvenu plus tôt. Mais c'est la vie quoi... Ce qu'il peut être con. Il a honte.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque leurs regards se croisent sur la quai neuf trois quart, Hermione voit un homme distingué, qui tente de faire bonne figure et cache sous un grand manteau son anorexie de toujours, parce qu'il trouve ça distingué, sûrement. Elle voit cet homme au regard fier, droit, et au sourire effacé. Surtout, aujourd'hui, Hermione voit les yeux bizarres de Malfoy et ça lui rappelle le manoir, ça lui rappelle Bellatrix Lestrange. Alors elle sert fort le poignet de Ron et elle tremble. Elle se dit qu'il n'a même pas honte, Malfoy, de ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa maison. Ça se trouve il prend son petit déjeuné dans la pièce où c'est arrivé... Le monstre.

oOoOo

Hermione a tord. Malfoy a honte. Très. Et son anorexie date de la troisième année, il y peut rien, c'est impulsif, il se sent obligé de tout vomir. Et Parkinson, il l'a aimée de toute son âme. Crabe et Goyle, avec Zabini, c'était ses meilleurs amis, les seuls. Aujourd'hui il est avec Astoria, c'est une femme magnifique.

Malfoy a tord. Hermione n'est pas forte. Elle cache juste sa faiblesse, parce que les faibles c'est dégoûtant, pathétique, c'est con comme lui. Et elle a pas couchée avec Potter, enfin pas vraiment, c'était juste un baisé. Elle a couchée avec Ron par contre, même qu'ils ont deux mômes. Elle les aimes. Bien plus que tout les foutus bouquins du monde.

La Peste et le Con se regardent, il se toisent, elle baisse les yeux. Elle se sent faible. Il se sent odieux. Ils se sentent con. Parce que finalement, cette haine qu'ils entretiennent ne tient pas sur grand chose, quelques idées qu'ils se sont faites, sans même chercher à savoir. Quelques souvenirs douloureux, quelques fausses rumeurs. Ils auraient presque put s'apprécier, dans une autre vie.

Ouais, ils auraient presque put s'aimer, même, sans Ron et Astoria, sans leur connerie, et sans la lâcheté qui leur colle à la peau. Sans la guerre aussi, et sans tout ça, ils auraient refait le monde... C'est beau de rêver.

Malfoy passe la main sur sa marque, inconsciemment, celle qui est cachée sous les bandages de son bras depuis dix-neuf ans, et le charme est rompu. Hermione dit au revoir à sa fille, elle se serre contre Ron, pour oublier la marque sur son bras, celle qu'a inscrit Bellatrix. Oui, parce que pour rêver, il faudrait déjà effacer ces marques, celles qui inscrivent leur haine dans le sang. Celles qui rappelles qu'ils sont lâches.


End file.
